Torture room
The Torture Room is an escape room located on the Bottom Deck of the ship, behind Door 2 and past the Confinement Room. It is, as its name suggests, a torture room, and has several different kinds of torturing tools scattered around the vicinity. Layout The room is trapezoid shaped, with a chair in the center. A device for the chair's use is directly next to it. A rectangle of glass is underneath the chair. It is initially too dark to see through, but the space below it is eventually filled with water and thus makes the glass see-through. A small table with many rusty tools and a brand-new wrench is to the right of the chair. A raised platform takes up the south and west walls. The exit door is on the right wall of the raised platform, and the door of entry is on the bottom left corner of the raised platform. A pipe with a glass pane is underneath the raised platform on the south wall. A control panel for the chair and glass floor is underneath the raised platform on the west wall. The chair has wires sticking out of the back and handcuffs on the arm rests. Story Junpei, Seven, and Lotus go through the "EMERGENCE" after solving the Confinement room door and immediately come upon the torture room. The door locks behind them as they enter. The three players are daunted by the appearance of the room and Junpei suggests that they search it as fast as they can. Torture Chair Triggered by touching the green computer monitor when the power is on. Escape After completing the chair puzzle, Lotus states that her life may have been shortened, and Seven and Junpei decide to quickly leave the room with her. Items Wrench The wrench is found on the table in the northeast corner of the room. It looks remarkably newer than the other tools on the table. It is used only to remove bolts keeping the glass pane to the pipe containing the Sun Key. Sun Key The Sun Key, a Planet Key, is found in the pipe with the glass pane, but can only be accessed after the bolts are removed with the wrench. Its only purpose is to unlock the manacles on the chair. The key is also used to unlock the sun door on C deck. Minigames Brain Adjustment In the first adjustment, Junpei must press On/Off switches, changing what blocks are shown in an attempt to match the head on the bottom screen to the head on the top screen. In order to do that, all but the top-right button must be turned on. In Zero Escape: The Nonary Games, this puzzle is changed so that all should be on except the bottom-left button. After this is entered, the monitor says: :is completed. Now proceeding to execution phase. :complete the experiment, data must be collected from subject. :preparation is finished, place subject in chair. To "prepare", Junpei must pull the yellow lever on the control panel. This will flood the tank under the glass floor with water, revealing a dead shark with EDBF written on its belly. By pressing these four buttons in that order on the control panel, power is routed to the chair. Once Lotus seats herself, the second phase of adjustment begins. Brain-game-solution-2.png|Right side solution. Brain-game-solution-3.png|Left side solution. In the second phase, the head is separated into three sections, but only two of these sections can be interacted with. On these sections, Junpei must put switches into correct positions to match the head on the bottom screen to the head on the top screen. The correct way is to have everyone on the left side be set to 2, and everyone on the right side be set to 1. After this is complete, the monitor says: # experiment has concluded. The door will now unlock. # subject from the restraining device. It's then possible to leave the Torture Room. Trivia *In an artbook for the game, there is art of six players in the torture room at the same time, something which never occurs in-game. *Every route through this room ends in the Submarine Ending. * All of the items in this room are useless outside of it. The wrench is disposed of when Junpei undoes the bolts on the pipe's glass pane, and the Sun Key's intended door, the door to the Storage room, is already open by the time Junpei and co. get to the door. * There are a couple of typos when the tank to the pipe is given a close-up and the pipe is examined. Lotus mis-says the phrase "What on Earth" to "What are Earth", and Junpei's following line has the word "find" with two I's-- "fiind". *In the iOS version, Lotus refuses to sit in the torture chair (in the other versions, she volunteers to sit in it). Junpei is then forced to sit in the chair, getting shocked in the process. Humorous Quotes *Examine cables, when facing the control panels: *# *# *Examine pipes when viewing the tank closeup: *# *# * Examine the floor after pulling the yellow lever: *# *# * Examine the wrench: *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:Bottom Deck